


Old Habits die hard

by Aquatics



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post canon, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/pseuds/Aquatics
Summary: Mulan gets out of bed and grabs whatever is closest. Shang is confused.





	Old Habits die hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: 睡 = 'Sleep' or 'Go to bed'.  
他妈的 = Roughly: 'Oh, fucknuggets' (Loosely: 'I have worn this all morning and now I realize that it belongs to my wife)


End file.
